


here beneath the stars with me

by Anonymous



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Thangorodrim not-fluff.





	here beneath the stars with me

You hated it, didn’t you? Shh, no, just listen, my pet, you know I’m right, you remember what it was like back there. You were a treasure. You were a jewel. You were beautiful. You were a prince, but it meant nothing. You were in paradise. What good could you have done there? Your people didn’t need a leader. Your people didn’t need courage or conviction. Even if they had, so what? Did you really expect your grandfather to die? And your father?

 

Without us you would still be useless. You remember what it was like, don’t you? To be a treasure and not a person. To be adored and not useful. To have your actions mean nothing at all, because no matter what you did Valinor would never change. You had no room to grow, no way to become stronger. Do you remember what it was like, being a thing to be enjoyed, a work of art to be appreciated? No one in Valinor could have guessed you had the strength I see in you. You were less, with your circlet gleaming in the treelight, than you are here in the dark beneath the stars.

 

There is work to be done in this world, outside of Valinor. You matter and your actions can change things. It’s what you’ve always wanted, isn’t it? The other day, when I asked you about gems, when you glared at me and wouldn’t answer, were you proud? Proud as you never were in Valinor? Because you know now that you are more than beautiful.

 

We gave you that. We made you strong. We made you what you always wanted to be. We freed you. There are other things to fight than us, your saviors, here in the night. Someday the Powers will come for us here. They will not offer us even the gilded cage they gave you. They will crush us. They will take all that they can from us. Unless, of course, we can stand against them. All of us, together. How else could we stand a chance?

 

So relax a moment, my pet, my dear. Notice the gift you’ve been given. Notice who it came from. You will stand with us. You will help us protect our people. You will help us protect our orcs and our freedom and our dim cool world where courage matters. You will help us. You love me, don’t you? You would be so lonely without me, up here by yourself, but I can bring you down and help you heal and then you will serve me.

 

Will, pet, not might. Because up here you mean no more than you did in Valinor and you won’t have that.

 

So come down now, my pet, and be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me to post this for them, so i did


End file.
